Bring it on home
by NickJisoffMYchain
Summary: It is a song fic. My first one so go easy on me. It is after HBP so dont read if you have not read the book. Not very good with summerys but PLEASE READ! Oh and reivews would be nice too. I added some stuff to it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They belong to J.K. alone. Put I did make up the plot. Oh and the song is not mine either. The song belongs to Little Big Town.**

Bring it on home

_You got someone here wants, to make it alright._

_Someone who loves you more than life right here._

Ginny looked at Harry as he was looking outside the window. He didn't seem to notice her, his eyes looking far away. They were alone in the kitchen at The Borrow. After Dumbledore had died, Harry has been keeping to himself more and more.

Ginny knew he was mourning, why shouldn't he be? She also knew about what he, Hermione, and Ron would be going somewhere as soon as Bill and Fleur's wedding was over. She wanted so bad to be there in his arms. She knew he loved her and why they had to brake up, but still. She just wanted to make everything alright for him.

_You got willing arms that'll hold you tight._

_A hand to lead you on through the night, right here. _

Why couldn't he see that she wanted to help? That she was there for him. They all were. Her whole family and the Order wanted to help so badly. But he, being stubborn, won't allow it.

_I_ _know your heart can get all tangled up inside. But don't you keep it to yourself._

Harry tried to figure out his heart, but it was so tangled up that he didn't think even Hermione could try to figure out all the emotions that were pouring through him, let alone his thoughts.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He replied tonelessly.

"No you're not, why wont you talk to us anymore?" Ginny asked.

"I talk to you," Harry replied softly

"You know what I mean Harry," Ginny said almost angrily

"No I don't, care to explain?" He said rudely.

"You don't have to get so testy Harry," Ginny angrily said.

"Look I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now, I didn't mean to take it out on you," The boy sadly said.

"Why don't you tell me what you're thinking?"

"I have to go do something." He replied suddenly, and left to go outside. Ginny sighed.

He barely talks anymore, he barely sleeps or eats. She could tell by the bags under his eyes.

_When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet, the weight of the world is on your shoulders. I know what you need. Bring it on home to me._

Harry had been out there for a long time. The Weasleys and Remus were getting worried. Remus had decided to stay with them, along with Hermione.

"I hope he is alright, but how can he be. He looks like an old man not a 17 year old boy," Ginny said her voice full of concern for the 17 year old.

"I know, Dumbledore's death is really getting to him, but I don't think that's all," Ron worriedly said.

"I hope he doesn't think that Dumbledore had died because of him, because it isn't," Hermione said.

"The poor dear, we should help him some how," Mrs.Weasley motherly said

"How about making him more at home then usual, like having us ask him to do brotherly stuff like Quidditch or playing chess?" Said Ginny.

"But Gin, we already do that." Said Ron.

Everyone thought on what they could possibly do to make Harry feel at home and talk to them. Just when Bill was getting and idea Harry walked in.

"Oh Harry dear, you were out long. Is everything alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry looked anything from alright. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had been trying to get his mind off something by flying.

"Everything is fine. I'm going to bed," He said.

"Wait!" Bill almost shouted.

Harry turned around.

"I need someone to come with me to get the suites for the wedding. Care to join me?" He asked.

"Well I'm really tired…."

"Well Fred and George are busy, Ron and Hermione are helping mom and Ginny is coming along with us,"

Everyone nodded their head in agreement even though it was a lie, well not the suit part.

"Alright,"

_You know I know you like the back of my hand. But did you know I'm going do all that I can right here_

The rest of the day was busy with the wedding stuff. At dinner everyone could tell that Harry was exhausted, by nodding off almost at dinner.

"Harry dear, why don't you go to bed?" Said Mrs.Weasley.

Harry just nodded his head.

Ginny followed him. She knew Harry well. She was going to get him to talk, how hard can it be? She almost succeeded at Diagon Alley. They had been talking and Harry let slip that he wont be going back to Hogwarts if it reopened. That surprised Bill of course. Ginny was going to ask what he was going to do even though she already knew, even though Harry made some lame excuse and went to look at something on the other side of the shop.

Now it was night time and Ginny followed Harry into his room.

"Harry? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He was lying on his bed. He didn't look at her; he just stared at the ceiling. Ginny climbed on to the bed and lay next to him not saying anything.

_I'm gonna lie with you until you fall asleep. When morning comes I'm still going to be right here (yes I am)._

"What do you want Gin?" Harry asked after a moment of silence.

"Nothing, can't I just stay here?" She asked.

Harry looked at her.

"You know we can't be together Gin," He whispered in her ear

"I know, but please just for tonight?" She pleased

"Okay," He said.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes, he soon was lost in them, but he wanted to stay lost never finding the way out of her gorgeous brown eyes that showed every emotion with such intensity. He soon found him self kissing her softly then more passionately as his hands explored her body longingly. Ginny replied with the same intensity.

"We should slow down," Ginny whispered in his ear, it sent shivers down his spine.

He replied with an "Hmmm," They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

_So take your worries and just drop them at the door. Baby leave it all behind._

When morning came, Ginny was still there. Ginny loved the feel of him next to her she felt safe. Harry woke up, looked at her and smiled and kissed her full on the lips.

"Good morning Gin." He said softly

"Morning Harry." She replied in the same way.

They stared at each other in a comfortable silence, never wanting to move from the bed. The silence was broken by Harry's voice.

"Thanks." He said softly as he moved a stray hair from her face.

"For what?" She asked.

"Everything," He breathed.

"Your welcome, now come on lets get some breakfast before my brothers eat it all." She said as she got out of bed.

It was the day before the wedding and everything was hectic. Mrs.Weasley was almost on a nervous breakdown because of it all. Ginny just wondered how she be tomorrow and shuddered.

Harry had spent most of his time, thought, with Ginny, helping her in any way he could. He even played chess with Ron and was joking around some. Looking more happy then they've seen him in weeks.

"Ok tomorrow is a big day so I want all of you to go to bed. NOW!" Said Mrs.Weasley after the day was done.

_When your long day is over and you can barely drag your feet. The weight of the world is on your shoulders. I know what you need. Bring it on home to me. Baby let me be your safe harbor. Don't let the water come and carry you away._

Despite Mrs.Weasley warnings Ginny found Harry outside by the lake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Thinking, what about you?"

"You sure do that a lot," She joked, "I was wondering what you were doing so I came out here. You looked tired today. Did you get any sleep at all yesterday?" She asked.

She wasn't lying either. Harry had yawned so much she had thought he was hyperventilating. Harry had glared at her for the first thing she said but then just looked away at the seconded thing.

"I'm…" He started.

"Fine, yeah I should have known," She said with a smirk.

Harry glared at her again. But his eyes soften.

"Gin, I know you know why I'm not going back to Hogwarts if it opens. I'm leaving the

day after tomorrow, with Ron and Hermione," He said sadly.

"Can't I come?" She asked.

"You know you can't. I can't stand the thought of losing you," He said, his eyes pleading he to understand.

"And neither can I, Harry," She cried tears sparkling in her eyes, a lone tear escaping.

Harry gently wiped it away.

"Look Gin can you keep a secret?" He asked.

Ginny looked at Harry. His eyes told her how much he loved her and she knew she was falling in love all over again.

"Sure, always," She whispered.

"Gin, I love you with all my heart. I know I can trust you in saying that I'm scared. Really scared. Not for me but for you, Ron, Hermione, everybody. I'm scared. I need to know that you'll be there for me when this thing is over. That if something happens to me you'll move on. Please I need to know. Promise me." He pleaded.

He knew that when he said that he wanted her to be there at the very end of this war that he was asked her not to die. But you just never know who's going to die but I wanted to at least have the thought that she would try to be there at least.

"Harry I love you too, ever sense I laid eyes on you. It's alright to be scared. I know I am. You can trust I will be there for you know matter what, but moving on would be hard, too hard for me. I can't promise that I will be there at the end, I might not make it but I will promise to try. Can you do the same?" She asked.

"I promise," He said as he took her hand softly.

"No thank you, now come on mum will have a fit if she sees us out here so late." She said as she helped him up and they went to the house.

_When you long day is and you can barely drag you feet. The weight of the world is on your shoulders. I know what you need. Bring in it on home to me._

When they go to Harry's room Ginny kissed him goodnight and told him that if he needed to talk, she would be right here.

_You got someone here wants to make it alright. Someone who loves you more than life right here. _


End file.
